1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing fiber aggregate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a process for producing fiber aggregate in which most fibers are about one-dimensionally oriented has been known (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 162062/1987). According to this method, fibers are dispersed into a dielectric fluid. The obtained fiber suspended fluid is introduced into an electric field which is generated in a space between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. This causes individual fibers in the dielectric fluid to electrostatically and one-dimensionally orient. The electrostatically oriented fibers gradually settle and collect by filtering the dielectric fluid.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional method, each individual fiber has a different surface condition because of the difference in its kind and a manufacturing lot. As the result, the fibers cannot be oriented stably when they are introduced into the electric field. This causes the obtained fiber aggregate to be a poor quality.